


어디서 뭐해 (MOHAE)

by TeamParkGae



Series: The Dom/Sub Overtones [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, But not how you think, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hyunwoo is a good Dom, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, and switch Hoseok, baby hoseok cant stop shaking, but eh, destress, im going to hell lol, mentions of Poly X, middle Hyunwon, safe wording, snuggles, technically Switch Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Hoseok didn’t like giving up control. He didn’t like showing too much weakness and made sure that his physical appearance reflected that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like showing his soft side, you could be emotional and be strong. He just didn’t want to come across as weak. Which is why it felt so strange taking off his clothes and letting Hyungwon prep him as Hyunwoo sat back on the bed and watched.Working Title: Beefcake Sandwich





	어디서 뭐해 (MOHAE)

**Author's Note:**

> If I wasn't already going to hell this secured me an economy seat with complimentary champagne...
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :))

Hoseok didn’t like giving up control. He didn’t like showing too much weakness and made sure that his physical appearance reflected that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like showing his soft side, you could be emotional and be strong. He just didn’t want to come across as weak. Which is why it felt so strange taking off his clothes and letting Hyungwon prep him as Hyunwoo sat back on the bed and watched. The vocal had bottomed a few times and was no stranger to the sensations and preparations needed but this was different. This was Hyungwon. While all the boys were more than happy to ‘share’ each other in every which way they wanted, provided it was safe and consensual, there was just something special about the way Hyungwon fell apart under him. Under him. Hyungwon had never topped him before. No one had, not in the group at least. So when Hyunwoo had come to him at the end of a particularly hard day and laid a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder, kissed up his neck, and whispered such soft things into his ear it had taken him a bit off guard. At first, he had resisted the urge to melt back into the leader’s touch and hum along with whatever he was saying but that hadn’t lasted long. Not when Hyungwon had appeared, stroking his hair, kissing everywhere he could reach and giving him a look. Not one he could really describe but definitely different from his usual doe-eyed submission. This was stronger, not harder, but firmer. 

The comeback had been a little more than stressful and had managed to push just about every member to try new things in an attempt to shift some of the tension. Especially the younger ones, if Jooheon’s glossed over eyes at Kihyun’s firm handling in the living room and Changkyun’s sobbing and moaning at Hyunwoo’s harsh treatment in the bedroom had been any indicator. The only one who hadn’t cracked was Hoseok. He was fine with that. He could cope, he’d done it before and this time was no different. Except for Hyunwoo always knows just what to say and when to say it and his words were starting to sound like liquid gold. Smooth and warm. 

“Why don’t you come and relax with us, baby?” The low voice murmured, sending shivers down Hoseok’s spine. “Just take a night for yourself, let us look after you. Make you feel good.” 

Hoseok wasn’t the submissive type usually, but right now? Apparently right now was something different. 

So he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Pushing his mind to think past what was going on and just concentrate on the sensations. Hyungwon’s fingers were amazing, they always seemed to curve and twist in the perfect way. Hoseok huffed a breath. He didn’t often make noise, holding himself back in favour of hearing the person he was pleasuring. Hyunwoo seemed to notice and tutted, moving closer to younger. 

“You don’t have to hold back, sweetheart.” He smiled warmly, brushing the dark fringe away from the singer’s forehead. 

“I’m not holding back. I’m just not vocal.” Hoseok replied a little breathily, rolling his hips down slightly to meet Hyungwon’s fingers. Hyunwoo chuckled a little and nodded in acceptance, muttering a quiet “we’ll see”. He moved over to fuss the youngest, running a firm hand down the smooth, naked back. Hyungwon stuttered in his movements for a second as Hyunwoo dipped two of his fingers into the visual’s hole. He hummed in surprise. 

“Told you I’d be fine.” Hyungwon smiled over his shoulder, taking the moment of distraction to twist his fingers and thrust directly into Hoseok’s prostate. The muscular man gasped loudly and shivered at the shock of the pleasure, groaning as Hyungwon rubbed harshly over the spot a few more times before pulling out and doing the same again. The moan peeled out of the singer’s lips before he could catch it. Hyunwoo simply smirked and returned back to his spot, taking off his boxers and joining the other two in their nakedness.  
After a few more minutes of careful stretching, Hyungwon looked expectantly at Hyunwoo. He waited to receive a nod of permission before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up generously. Leaning to rest his forehead against the older’s he took a second to breathe. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, Hyung?” He whispered against the soft lips. 

“Yeah, just… maybe hyung is a bit much right now ok?” Hoseok blushed heavily. He already felt out of place and the honorific certainly wasn’t helping to ease the situation. Hyungwon gave a little smile and nodded in response. As they spoke Hyunwoo quietly made his way over and sat further up the bed, above Hoseok’s head. He ran a pair of reassuring hands over the wide shoulders as Hyungwon pushed into his tight hole. The intensity of the moment was enough to have all three of them panting a little. 

“You’re doing so good” The leader murmured into his ear, kissing the side of his face in reassurance. 

“Hyung…” The vocalist started, pausing to catch his breath as the youngest pressed in again. “You don’t need to baby me.” He looked up at the older. 

“It’s not about babying you.” Hyunwoo smiled softly, sitting back up to take in the view. “It’s about making you feel safe and loved. I know you trust us and I know you’d have used your word if this was too much for you so just take it easy, Okay? Relax and let us make you feel good. You look so beautiful like this, let us spoil you.” He finished his little monologue leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the softer lips. The tanned man was surprised at how eager and needy Hoseok’s response seemed considering his words. The younger arched up a little to meet him and hummed into the movement. Enjoying the little show of affection even if he wouldn’t admit it. Hyungwon took this as his cue to start thrusting harder. Holding himself back had been nearly impossible. Hoseok was so unbelievably tight.

Unlike Hoseok, Hyungwon was more than happy to let those around him know how much he was enjoying sex. Even when he was topping moans never seemed to stop tumbling from his lips. He did try to maintain some level of control for his Hyung’s sake but he needed this just as badly. He didn’t want to make a big thing of it. He knew tonight wasn’t for him and that was ok. He’d have his time, he’d have his night where one of the members would take him apart piece by piece. Maybe Minhyuk or Kihyun, maybe both of them. The pair were merciless when given the chance to dominate and both of them knew every single one of Hyungwon’s buttons and how to press it just so. Just the thought of it had Hyungwon shivering and his hips stuttering. He tried to play it off by leaning down to kiss over Hoseok’s chest but their leader never missed anything. He paused from where he’d been gently petting the vocalist’s hair, trying to talk him down to a more malleable place, and smiled warmly at the youngest. Hyungwon flushed coyly and slowed his thrusts a little. 

“What were you thinking about?” The leader teased gently. Hyungwon simply shook his head and leant down to nibble lightly at Hoseok’s nipple. The man in question arched up, gasping harshly. The attempt to distract was met with nothing more than a tut as Hyunwoo grabbed a handful of the youngest’s hair and pulled him up gently by it. 

“I asked you a question, Princess.” He growled with a little more dominance. “What were you thinking about?” He raised his eyebrows and waited for a response. 

Hyungwon panicked a little, this was supposed to be about Hoseok, not him. His needs could wait. But now his body had stopped moving and the grip on his hair was just how he liked it and that look in Hyunwoo’s eyes was sending him reeling. He shook his head again, despite his better judgement. The action was met with a few beats of still before a flurry of action. 

Hyunwoo stood from the bed, without letting go of the youngest’s hair, and pulled Hyungwon unceremoniously along with him. The visual yelped in shock, quickly trying to find his balance and sit comfortably on his knees as he knew was expected of him. Once he’d settled himself he stayed dead still. Aside from his heaving chest and the slight quivering which he could never seem to shift when doing a scene, a by-product of excitement and nervousness. Hyunwoo barely spared him a second glance, letting go of his hair and moving back to the bed. He settled himself between Hoseok’s well-defined thighs, kissing up each one in turn. 

“I think our Princess needs a timeout. You can come and help us when you’re ready to tell us what you were thinking about. Do you understand?” The question was clear. Do you understand the terms? Are you OK with this?

“Yes, Daddy” was the quiet reply he got in return, trying to stop from whining at the ache in his painfully hard cock. 

“You still with me, baby?” The leader asked Hoseok, littering kisses over the rest of his body. The vocalist nodded in response. “Oh? So you’ve lost the ability to speak too, hmmm?” He asked in a harsh tone. “Use your words, baby.” The oldest accentuated the statement with a sharp slap to the pale thigh on his right. Hoseok jumped violently at the action, shocked beyond all belief. He’d never been spanked before. Never submitted to anyone, never gone this far and the feeling of being out of his depth suddenly left him struggling to breathe. Panic crawled up his throat and before he could register it he’d spoken. 

“Mint” It was barely a whisper but it was all Hyunwoo needed. He immediately nodded in understanding and leant to kiss the area, apologising to the man underneath him. He tried not to show any panic outwardly despite how awful it felt to hear one of his subs safe word. It wasn’t that he didn't like them safewording, in fact, he actively encouraged it. Making sure each member had a grasp of the word they were to use and when to use it, where on the scale it fitted; ‘Mint’ wasn’t a hard stop but simply a sub requesting to slow down, ‘Sneaker’ on the other hand was a hard stop. 

Hyunwoo was always glad to hear a safe word because it meant his partner, or partners, felt safe enough to use it but it left the sour taste of inadequacy somewhere on the back of his tongue. As a dom, he should know his sub’s limits better, be able to read the signs better. But now wasn’t the time for self-reflection. He had two subs to take care of, one reluctant to let go at all and one who was clearly desperate to drop but was, for some reason, refusing. He just needed to concentrate, streamline his thoughts and take his time working both of them apart in their own way. 

Hoseok took a second to breathe as Hyunwoo kissed over the pink patch of skin. He felt a little guilty for safewording considering it wasn’t that bad but he’d panicked. All reason flying out the window in favour of self-preservation. In a way, it was reassuring to see how quickly Hyunwoo responded to the word, how easily he took it in his stride. Calmly apologising, offering a little love and affection in order to calm him before carrying on with the scene. Giving him time to take a breather or back out entirely. As he pulled in a few lungfuls of air the singer glanced over to the visual still knelt obediently on the floor. His thighs were shaking, his dick dripping pre-cum every so often. As a dom, he could recognise that Hyungwon needed that push over the edge but he himself felt slightly fuzzy and was in no place to help to anyone. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, seemed well aware of this and was in the perfect position to act upon it. He sat up on his haunches a little and began to stroke gently over the miles of pale skin in front of him. 

“Have you had a think, Princess?” The leader questioned testingly, glancing at Hyungwon. The youngest’s mouth opened and closed a few times, not wanting to draw the attention away. His eyes flicked between the pair before quickly catching Hoseok’s. The older nodded reassuringly, despite his current position he couldn’t help the urge to protect and care for the younger. 

“I-I was thinking about…fuck… I was thinking about Kihyun-Hyung and Minhyuk-Hyung touching me.” Hyunwoo hummed at this and took a moment to think, still stroking over Hoseok’s chest. Occasionally pinching a nipple between his fingers and enjoying the little jolts of response he got back.

“And why were you thinking about them? Hmmm” The leader probed further. 

“I- I was thinking about how good they’d make me feel. How I want them to make me fall apart.” Hyunwoo smiled warmly and chuckled. 

“Do you want them to come and help us?” He cocked his head a little. Hyungwon shook his head vigorously.

“N-no.” He stumbled over his words, fixing his gaze to the floor. “I was just thinking about how nice it would feel. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry, Princess?” 

“Because this is supposed to be for Hyung. I didn’t mean to distract you.” Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate in grabbing the youngest and pulling him into a tight hug. He kissed the taller’s shoulders and guided him to the bed. 

“This is for all of us, Princess. That’s how this works. No one gets priority, I promise baby. You can let go, you’re safe here. I can handle it, just do what you need to. OK?” He kissed over the pale neck as Hoseok sat up to run his hands down the younger’s sides. It barely took seconds for the visual to relax into the touches and let go, slipping into headspace.

“You’re so good.” Hyunwoo hummed in his ear. They took a few minutes to settle and eventually, it was Hoseok that urged things onwards. He lay back down and sighed contentedly as Hyungwon pushed into him. The leader watched on, enjoying the way the muscular thighs had started to shake. 

“Hold on a second, Princess.” He ordered, placing a gentle hand on the lithe hip. He got up and crouched at eye level with Hoseok. “Can you get on your knees for us, baby?” he asked gently. Hoseok nodded groggily, taking a second to move. He shuffled a little to get himself comfortable and let his head hang down, closing his eyes. Hyunwoo nodded to Hyungwon again and the youngest pushed into the tightness. The singer let out a long, deep moan of pleasure, jerking forward and shivering slightly as the visual bottomed out. 

“You look so pretty shivering for us like that, baby” The leader praised, soaking up the moans that didn’t seem to be able to stop falling from Hoseok’s mouth. As if on cue the leader felt a bead of pre-cum slide down his leg. Now he’d acknowledged how hard he was the ache was almost unbearable. Climbing back behind Hyungwon he grabbed the lube next to him. As he slicked himself he took the time to talk. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Princess. Are you sure you’re still nice and stretched from earlier?” The younger nodded, trying to focus through the pleasure. Hyunwoo dipped in his lubed fingers to check anyway. After that, he didn’t hesitate slamming into the tight hole. The force of it sent the youngest even deeper into Hoseok. The three moaned in unison. 

The following minutes blurred together. Hyunwoo kept up a brutal pace, so fast that Hyungwon could barely focus on anything. His body desperate to seek the tight heat in front of him and sink further onto the leader's dick as it dug into his prostate. He cried out over and over shivering in pleasure. Hyunwoo grabbed the thin hips and started to move the youngest, pushing and pulling him, helping him keep pace. He kissed his the soft skin of his neck and watched over his shoulder as Hoseok shook beneath them. His head resting on his forearms as sweat dripped off his forehead, soaking the pillow. His wide muscled back stretching and moving with every thrust. 

He couldn’t hold in the moans, crying out every time the youngest pushed into him, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. His thighs were shaking violently and his dick dripped premium on to the sheets. He could hear Hyungwon’s moans rising in pitch and knew it wouldn’t be long until the younger came. He tested the water by clenching around his dick and was rewarded by an especially loud moan as the youngest’s body convulsed with pleasure. He glanced behind him with glassy eyes and did the same again, enjoying the little bit of control he’d managed to claw back. Hyunwoo smirked at him. 

“Are you teasing our little princess, baby?” He asked teasingly. Hoseok smirked and clenched again, watching in awe as Hyungwon arched back in Hyunwoo’s grip and came. He could feel the heat filling him and shuddered a little, it felt strangely good. Hyunwoo paused for a moment, kissing up the youngest neck before pulling out and whispering in his ear, Hyungwon nodded in response and carefully pulled out of Hoseok crawling up the bed to lie on his back next to him, trying to catch his breath. He reached up and stroked through the sweaty hair, leaning in for a kiss which was readily accepted. Hoseok crushed his lips into the younger’s, revelling at how soft they were. He didn’t notice Hyunwoo getting closer to him until the oldest had himself buried to the hilt in his tight hole. He shuddered and moaned into the youngest mouth, pressing back slightly into the feeling. Hyunwoo leant down and whispered in his ear. 

“Do you like teasing people? Hmmm?” He asked in a low voice. Hoseok whimpered as the older pushed in even deeper. “What if I teased you? Would you like that?” The older leant back up a little, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing in less than an inch. He did this a few more times, enjoying the way Hoseok’s brow creased in frustration. The younger tried to lift his hip and force the oldest deeper but Hyunwoo held him down and carried on making his minute movements. 

“Fuck, stop teasing.” The singer moaned out, trying to fight back against the hand pinning his hip down. Hyunwoo laughed in response. 

“Why don’t you beg for it?” He teased the younger. Hoseok shook his head. “No? You don’t want to beg? Then why don’t you just ask nicely instead? Can you do that for me, baby?” Hoseok froze and Hyunwoo wondered if he had pushed it too far again before he heard the tiny voice reply. 

“Please.” He smirked in triumph. 

“Please..what? Be more specific, baby.” Hoseok grounded in frustration as Hyunwoo stopped moving entirely. 

“Please stop teasing me.” He whispered. 

“Such a good boy” Hyunwoo praised, running his hand over the smooth skin of the younger’s back. He took a moment to enjoy the view before dropping his weight and slamming all the way into Hoseok with as much force as he could. 

The younger moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. Hyunwoo pounded into him again and again, using his body weight to give even more power to each thrust. Hoseok shook violently with each hit, crawling up the bed a little to get away from the overwhelming sensation. Hyunwoo grabbed his hips and lifted him roughly, slamming in, again and again, soaking up the long broken moans. The pitch of Hoseok’s voice rose as he drew closer to the edge. 

“I’m- fuck- I’m so close” He whined, reaching between himself and the mattress. Hyungwon caught his hand and brought it back up with the other one. 

“You don’t need that, baby.” Hyunwoo growled into his ear, leaning down to kiss across the pale shoulders. 

“No, no. I can’t, I need. Please.” Hoseok tried, wriggling a little to escape Hyungwon’s grip. He could easily break free if he wanted but there was something about the idea of cumming untouched that sent him reeling. Although, it seemed impossible. His body was aching with need, right on the edge. All it would take was one little touch but he couldn’t get it. Hyunwoo gripped his hips harder, struggling to keep composed as the need to come crawled up his stomach. 

“I’m gonna fill you up.” He growled, thrusting harder. “Gonna make you even messier.” He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Hoseok’s prostate dead on now and the younger shook with each hit. The oldest thrust in once, twice more before burying himself as deep as he could and releasing. 

The deep thrust and the feeling of Hyunwoo cumin in him sent Hoseok over the edge. His body convulsing violently with the force of the orgasm. He cried out the pleasure almost painful and squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the sudden urge to cry. He lay in silence for a moment, shaking before he felt a warm hand tracing patterns into his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found Hyungwon smiling at him fondly. He blinked heavily a few times, desperate to stop shaking as the bed sunk down behind him. Hyunwoo carefully pulled away the soiled blanket and started to clean him up, gently wiping away the mess around his hole. He covered him with a new blanket and laid behind him, pressing firmly against his back. Hyungwon joined them, softly kissing the elders forehead and stroking his tangled hair. Hoseok didn’t realise he was crying until Hyungwon was wiping away the tears with gentle hands.

“You okay, baby?” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear, sitting up a little and kissing his cheek. Hoseok nodded. “You did so well for us. You were so good.” He said softly, giving more gentle kisses before reaching over and stroking Hyungwon’s hair gently. “And you, princess.” He smiled. “You were so good for me, you did so well.” Hyungwon blushed at the praise and snuggled closer into Hoseok. The three of them closed their eyes to take a nap, Hoseok pressed himself further into the oldest’s back, taking his hand from where it rested on his hip and holding it tightly.


End file.
